Limpiando a fondo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Vivio llega a casa de Einhart para invitarla a salir, pero la salida se ve cancelada de inmediato debido a que Einhart tenía otras ocupaciones de las que tenía que preocuparse. Vivio entonces cambia de planes y se ofrece a ayudarle, y en el proceso llega a descubrir algo que Einhart no quería que descubriese, pero una vez hecho, Vivio empieza a actuar. Oneshot con futanari y lemmon


Hola a todo el mundo, aquí les traigo algo completamente fuera de lo que se viene viendo a cada rato. Sé que lo van a disfrutar, que ya una vez vi algo parecido (creo que algunos de ustedes también), y el resultado sinceramente me encantó. Es momento de que yo lo intente a mi manera.

**Limpiando a fondo**

Era de hacer la comida en la casa de Einhart Stratos, una humilde chica con una afición apasionada por los deportes de contacto, aunque en ese momento lo único que le interesaba era comer hasta saciarse del todo, pues ni siquiera había desayunado aquella mañana. Quería hacer algo rápido, que no le significara mucha complejidad, pues sentía que se desmayaría si tardaba demasiado, y cuando iba todavía por la mitad de lo que estaba haciendo, escucha el timbre de su casa. Le pareció algo bastante inoportuno, tomando en cuenta cómo estaba en ese preciso instante, pero igual se levanta para ver de quién se trataba. De no ser algo importante, Einhart estaba lista para darle un buen par de patadas y golpes a quien la esté molestando.

─ Buenas tardes, Einhart-san ─ se trataba de Vivio, la cual sonreía inocentemente ─ ¿Quieres que salgamos ahora? Tengo toda lla tarde libre, así que...

─ Lo siento, Vivio-san, pero no puedo salir el día de hoy ─ corta Einhart con algo de timidez al ver a Vivio acercársele ─. Es que tengo cosas que hacer en casa, por lo que estoy muy ocupada hoy.

─ Oh, es una lástima ─ Vivio suspira con una evidente decepción.

─ Puedes invitar a Corona-san o a Rio-san para que vayan contigo. Estoy segura que quedarán encantadas.

─ No. Era contigo con quien quería salir, además que Corona y Rio ya tienen sus propios planes entre ellas. Es aburrido, pero supongo que no se puede hacer nada en este caso... Me quedo contigo toda la tarde.

─ ¿Ehhh? ─ Einhart casi se cae sentada, sorprendida por aquella resolución de Vivio ─ ¿Y eso por qué? Quiero decir... ¿No se preocuparán tus madres si no regresas a casa temprano?

─ No te preocupes por esos detalles, que de eso me encargo yo ─ Vivio se da un orgulloso golpe de pecho ─. Además, esta puede ser una gran oportunidad para que nos conozcamos mejor, ¿no te parece?

Einhart no sabía qué decir, y al final termina por ceder y le abre paso a Vivio al interior de su casa. El sitio no era nada del otro mundo, pero se respiraba tranquilidad y sosiego en su interior. Vivio sonríe, contenta de conocer el hogar de su amiga. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de saltar al sofá y brincar sobre él hasta que las piernas ya no le aguanten, pero por respeto a la anfitriona, se abstiene de hacerlo.

─ ¿De verdad vives sola? Eres realmente genial, Einhart-san.

─ ¿T-tú crees? A mí no me lo parece tanto...

─ ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara, Einhart-san? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

─ P-pues estaba cocinando. Es que tengo hambre y no he comido bien el día de hoy.

─ Entonces te voy a ayudar ─ Vivio mira confianzuda a Einhart e infla el pecho ─. No es por presumir, pero te digo que soy muy buena cocinando. Mis madres me enseñaron a cocinar, puesto que ellas siempre están ocupadas con el trabajo, aparte que no querían que me conformara con comida congelada ni por encargo.

Einhart no ve otra opción que aceptar la ayuda que Vivio le ofrecía, y juntas terminan de hacer lo que estaba haciendo minutos atrás. Vivio implantó unos cuantos cambios a lo que Einhart hacía, y siempre le explicaba la proporción de condimentos a utilizar para que la comida quedase bien. Einhart asentía de forma casi automática a cada cosa que decía, entre sorprendida y cautivada por lo que Vivio demostraba conocer. La comida no solo fue hecha más rápidamente de lo que le habría salido a Einhart de haberlo hecho sola, sino que había resultado más deliciosa al momento de probarla.

─ Mmm... ¡Delicioso! ─ suelta de golpe y enseguida se tapa la boca con los dedos ─ Ehh... Lo siento por gritar de esa manera, Vivio-san. Como anfitriona, no debería gritar de esa manera.

─ Está bien. Corona y Rio tuvieron la misma reacción cuando tuvieron ellas la oportunidad de probar lo que hice.

En ese momento a Einhart le da una leve y molesta sensación en el pecho, como si le molestara no ser la primera en haber probado el nivel de cocina que había alcanzado Vivio. Trató de no decir nada, no quería parecer impertinente con su opinión, aunque Vivio se notaba bastante alegre de que Einhart apreciara de esa manera su técnica.

Ambas se encargan juntas de preparar los platos, puesto que la intervención de Vivio terminó significando que se hiciera más comida de la inicialmente planificada. Einhart no tenía ninguna queja al respecto. Vivio podría estar allí y comer con ella, si de vez en cuando ella le ofrecía del almuerzo que traía, y gestos así Einhart los sabía agradecer.

* * *

**Veinte minutos después**

Ya ambas habían terminado de comer, tanto antes como después habían expresado sus respectivas gratitudes por la comida, y la verdad es que disfrutaron en grande el momento, dándose un gusto con el sabor de la comida y charlando de diversos temas, siendo el tema predilecto los combates en los que tanto se esmeraban por practicar. Ver cómo Vivio sonreía al sacar esos temas era como un bálsamo de felicidad para Einhart. Le resultaba agradable ver cómo se expresaba, sus gestos, conocer los temas que tanto le gustaba comentar, cosas de su vida, sus sentimientos, su proyección hacia el futuro, sus sueños… En fin, todo. Sólo había un pequeño detalle al respecto, y es que había algo que le causaba malestar a la mayor de las dos, algo que no quería que la pequeña supiese, o de lo contrario podría asustarla y hacerla dejar de querer ser su amiga.

Vivio aprovecha la situación para levantar los platos y llevarlos al lavaplatos y así encargarse de ellos. Einhart se da cuenta de ello, y piensa que, como anfitriona que era, no podía permitir que su improvisada invitada se hiciera cargo de esas cosas, así que se levanta y trata de alcanzarla.

─ Vivio-san, no está bien que seas tú quien lave los platos. Mejor deja que yo me encargue de todo…

─ No pasa nada, Einhart-san. Para mí es un placer ayudar. Tú solamente debes descansar un poco, que has entrenado muy duro y dijiste que tienes cosas que hacer aquí ─ Vivio deposita todos los platos sobre el lavaplatos, y entonces busca un delantal para empezar a lavarlos ─. Vamos a ver… Esas marcas de jabones que usas no las había visto antes ¿Vas a algún mercado pequeño de esos para comprarlos? Supongo que deberé comprobarlos, y dependiendo de ello le hablaré de esto a Nanoha-mamá.

─ No hace falta que te encargues de esto… ¡Kyaa! ─ Einhart se resbala y termina llegando a Vivio trastabillando, y al llegar a ella se recuesta contra la espalda de su invitada ─ L-lo siento, Vivio-san. No quise caerme sobre ti, de verdad.

─ Te resbalaste e impedí que te cayeras. No le veo el problema a ayudarte, Einhart-san ─ le responde Vivio con una radiante sonrisa que hace que Einhart se sonrojara a causa de una súbita excitación, misma de la que Vivio se da cuenta, pero no por vista ─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso que me está tocando atrás?

─ V-ve-verás, Vivio-san, no es lo que parece ser ─ Einhart retrocede asustada, con la cara bastante colorada, y Vivio se le acerca como si nada.

─ ¿Parecer? Ni siquiera sé qué parece todo esto.

Einhart retrocede otro par de pasos, mismos que Vivio avanza, para pesar de la mayor, y Vivio nota entonces un pequeño bulto palpitante que estaba debajo de la falda de Einhart, y que ésta no logró disimular a tiempo.

─ ¿Are? ¿Acaso guardaste algo así, Einhart-san? ¿No quieres que lo vea?

─ ¡No! ─ reacciona Einhart de forma exagerada ─ M-me moriría de vergüenza si lo llegas a hacer. Mejor no mires.

─ ¿Acaso te sientes mal o esa cosa que tienes te causa dolor? Einahrt-san, no hace ninguna falta que seas tímida. Somos grandes amigas, tú y yo, y por lo tanto no debería haber ningún secreto entre nosotras. Anda, déjame ver para que pueda ayudarte…

Esa carita, tan inocente y que irradiaba cariño y entusiasmo, hizo imposible que Einhart se opusiera, por mucho que se decía que no debía permitirlo. Vivio toma la falda de Einhart para así descubrir de qué se trataba. Se lleva una tremenda sorpresa cuando una cosa alargada y caliente sale como un resorte de su escondite, golpeando la nariz de Vivio sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta antes.

Aquel era, sin lugar a dudas, el final de aquella bonita amistad que existía entre Vivio Takamachi y Einhart Stratos. La mayor estaba completamente segura de que Vivio se asustaría, o se enfadaría con ella, o creería que se trata de un bicho raro, pues no era de todos los días ver a una chica que, sin ser transexual, tuviera un pene de semejante tamaño, tan precoz. Vivio tenía cara de estupefacción total, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de encontrar. Su mano va, lenta, hacia el pene de Einhart hasta que logra asirlo. Einhart chilla de sorpresa, pues aquello no se lo esperaba para nada.

─ ¿Qué es esta cosa, Einhart-san? ¿No se supone que solamente los niños tienen esto? ─ inquiere Vivio con viva curiosidad.

Einhart se tapa la entrepierna con ambas manos, evitando a toda costa que Vivio viese el pene que tenía, pero Vivio se empecinaba en mirar, buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas llenas de curiosidad. No hubo un solo momento de forcejeo entre ambas, aunque Einhart no se sentía capaz de contener a Vivio si ésta llegase a pretender ir más allá en su insistencia. Era demasiado para ella, por mucho que le duela admitirlo, y por esa razón, ante la repetitiva pregunta de Vivio por la razón de que Einhart tenga un pene, no le quedó de otra a la mayor que responder.

─ No sé por qué lo tengo. Simplemente me salió ¿Está bien? ─ dice con una profunda vergüenza ─ Tal vez se trate de parte de mi conexión con mi ancestro, aunque no estoy segura de ello.

─ Ya veo. Es curioso, pero igual creo que hace falta hacer algo al respecto. No podemos dejarte así como estás ─ Einhart estaba por preguntarle a qué se refería, pero Vivio se anticipó a ello ─. Yo misma me aseguraré de calmar a ese amiguito tuyo para que no te moleste ¿Te parece bien?

─ ¿D-de qué estás hablando? ─ Einhart no cabía en sí de la sorpresa y la vergüenza ─ N-no deberíamos hacer una cosa como esa. Eres demasiado joven para...

─ Fufufu... ¿Acaso olvidaste que tenemos la capacidad de hacernos mayores gracias a la magia? ─ Vivio esboza una sonrisa un tanto siniestra ─ Por si acaso se te olvidó, pues te daré una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer por ti, Einhart-san...

Acto seguido, Vivio llama a Chris, el cual acude solícito a su llamado y responde a su comando de transformación. El detalle de la transformación de Vivio en adulta es que aparece con la misma ropa que estaba usando estando en su verdadero aspecto, por lo que la misma se ciñe bastante a su figura. Einhart se tapa la nariz, temiendo sufrir una demoledora hemorragia que amenazase su vida.

─ ¿Qu-qué haces, Vivio-san? ¿No es algo exagerado...?

─ Tonterías ─ Vivio ríe divertida ante la perpleja expresión de su amiga ─. Dijiste que era muy pequeña para intentar algo así, pues ahora nota que no lo soy tanto. Ahora lo que voy a preguntar es lo siguiente: ¿También tú te transformarás o te ayudo con la forma que tienes? Escoge una sola opción, que no te doy más, Einhart-san.

Aquello era el colmo. No tenía escapatoria alguna, y en ese momento sentía que hervía de vergüenza. Quería sacar la excusa de que tenían que encargarse de los platos antes de que se les hiciera más difícil lavarlos, pero nada se le ocurría al ver cómo los pechos de su amiga se movían en respuesta al más mínimo movimiento que ésta hiciese. No había manera de evitarlo, su suerte ya estaba echada, por lo que termina transformándose ella también en su forma adulta. Vivio sonríe, pues aunque Einhart sí decidió usar su ropa de combate para que no se notara tan apretado su cuerpo, su pene no solo se seguía notando, sino que había crecido todavía más. Era una oportunidad que consideraba irrepetible, así que no estaba dispuesta a dejarla pasar.

─ Ya vas a ver que lo pasaremos muy bien, Einhart-san. Y por eso podríamos hacer lo siguiente... ─ Vivio se quita la camiseta que llevaba, dejando a la vista sus tetas de buena proporción a la vista de Einhart ─ Tú puedes empezar a lavar los platos, mientras que yo te doy una mano ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Einhart quería responder que no, pero le resultaba imposible negarse al ver a Vivio semidesnuda, y aunque lo lograse, la erección que tenía la iba a contradecir con el más absoluto de los descaros. Se acerca al lavaplatos, y entonces empieza a tratar los platos, justo como Vivio le había indicado, y entonces nota que Vivio se pone de rodillas. Ya sabía lo que se venía, y no sería capaz de hacer nada por impedirlo.

Los labios de Vivio empiezan rozando y besando la punta del pene de Einhart, haciendo que desde el vamos casi perdiera el control de sí misma. Es que se estaba sintiendo exageradamente bien lo que estaba haciendo, y eso que apenas empezaba. Vivio mueve sus labios y su lengua de forma lenta, permitiéndose saborear el falo de Einhart de arriba a abajo. Einhart hacía su mejor esfuerzo para concentrarse y lavar los platos como Vivio le dijo, pero el placer que sentía no le permitía coordinar correctamente sus acciones e ideas. Era algo completamente nuevo para ella, por lo que obviamente no estaba preparada para aquello. Sólo podía tratar de mantener su compostura. Tenía un deber que cumplir, y Vivio ya le había dicho que se encargaría de lo demás. No podía detenerse por nada del mundo.

Vivio por su parte se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, viendo cómo sus lengüetazos hacían aquel efecto en su amiga, lo que la hacía intentarlo una vez más, y otra, y otra. También saca provecho de que tenía sus pechos fuera para hacerle un paizuri. Los gemidos que suelta Einhart son señal de que también por allí iba bien encaminada, lo que le alegra e inspira. Aprieta sus tetas con ambas manos, y sube y baja su busto para hacer sentir bien el pene de Einhart.

Era demasiado. Einhart ni siquiera era capaz de conseguir las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que sentía al recibir esa sesión de sexo oral de parte de Vivio. Sus manos le temblaban sin control, no permitiéndole siquiera terminar de lavar el primer plato. No podía creer que Vivio fuese tan buena para ello, o tal vez era ella quien era muy sensible allí abajo. Sus gemidos estaban más allá de su capacidad para controlarse. No podía más, y sus húmedas manos van a la cabeza de Vivio para guiar su boca de vuelta al pene que estaba por alcanzar su estado de clímax. Fue una acción un tanto brusca, pero nada se podía hacer al respecto. Eyacula en la boca de Vivio, y la menor estaba con los ojos bien abiertos ante esa acción tan repentina. Pese a ello, la verdad era que no intentó quejarse para nada. Recibe conforme la corrida de Einhart, y todavía después de ello sigue envolviendo aquel pene con su boca. Einhart estaba que se dejaba caer, siendo sus brazos apoyados al borde del lavaplatos el único soporte que la mantenía en pie.

─ Eso fue intenso, Einhart-san ─ dice Vivio luego de tragar y levantarse ─. No me imaginaba que fueras tan genial. Quiero hacerlo otra vez ─ Einhart se sobresalta al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de Vivio ─. Pero ahora vamos a implementar un pequeño cambio: Ahora seré yo quien limpie todo esto, y tú te encargarás del resto ¿Te parece bien que sea así?

─ Vi-Vivio... ─ no cabía en sí de lo apenada que estaba, pero la cara angelical y emocionada de su amiga no le daba opción ─ D-de acuerdo.

─ ¡Qué alegría! Pero antes de eso, debería estar lista para... ─ Vivio termina de desnudarse, dejando a Einhart completamente roja, y luego vuelve a buscar un delantal, consiguiéndolo y poniéndoselo rápidamente ─ Espero que estés lista. Usa tu cosa para ponerlo dentro de mí mientras me encargo de todos los platos. Pero ve con cuidado, que esta es mi primera vez.

Aquello era lo que faltaba para que Einhart alcanzara su excitación nuevamente, y su pene vuelve a estar bastante duro. Vivio usando únicamente un delantal, saber que todavía era virgen, la cara tímida que ponía para ella... Todo aquello era una combinación infalible. Einhart no tenía manera alguna de ganar ante algo así. Sú única opción era ceder ante los impulsos de lujuria, pero no iba a permitir que las molestias de la primera vez fuera a detenerla, por lo que se acerca a Vivio y la penetra rápidamente. Vivio suelta un grito ante aquello. Fue una primera impresión repentina y algo dolorosa, pero Einhart se detiene al sentir que había llevado su penetración hasta el fondo.

─ ¿V-Vivio...?

─ Está bien, Einhart-san. Como te dije, esta es mi primera vez ─ Vivio respira hondo para sobreponerse al dolor y abre sus ojos, ligeramente lagrimeantes ─. D-dame unos segundos, y entonces puedes empezar a moverte.

Einhart asiente con obediencia, y espera hasta que Vivio le indica que se mueve. Una vez que llega el momento y mueve sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, Vivio suelta varios gemidos que acrecientan la excitación de Einhart, pero a diferencia de la mayor, Vivio sí era capaz de limpiar los platos sin demasiados problemas. Era algo sorprendente ver la habilidad que Vivio demostraba, y Einhart sentía que tenía que aprender mucho de ella en ese sentido. Como sea, lo importante era seguir adelante. No había vuelta atrás, así que sigue embistiendo a Vivio con su pene. Las sensaciones eran enloquecedoras, no podía negarlo. Impulsivamente cierra los ojos mientras se sigue moviendo, sosteniendo con firmeza pero con suavidad aquellas caderas que Vivio exponía para ella.

─ Sigue así, Einhart-san... L-lo haces muy bien... Se siente demasiado rico... ¡Ahh!

─ Vivio... Realmente me gusta... No puedo evitarlo, me encanta hacer esto...

¿En qué momento dejó de lado su pena para expresarse y actuar de esa manera tan abierta? No estaba segura de la respuesta. Lo único que tenía claro era que deseaba seguir. El interior de la vagina de Vivio la apretaba de una manera bastante deliciosa. Le hacía sentir que perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento. El éxtasis que sentía era incontrolable, indetenible. No podía parar aunque lo intentase. Iba a llegar hasta el final, sin importar nada.

─ Tu pene está llegando hasta el fondo, Einhart-san... Me hace sentir tan bien... que no puedo pensar con claridad...

Las manos de Einhart van de manera automática hasta las tetas de Vivio, apretándolas con hambre y deseo desenfrenado. Se pone a jugar con sus pezones usando los dedos, apretando suavemente mientras escuchaba los crecientes gemidos de Vivio llenando el aire que las circundaba a ambas. Definitivamente no podría haber recibido una mejor visita, en aquel momento tan inoportuno en que sólo le interesaba comer, descansar y atender su casa tranquilamente, pues Vivio terminó mejorando con creces todo lo que había tenido planeado. Se mueve más rápido, llevada por la apabullante sensación de que alcanzaría el orgasmo muy pronto. Era algo incontenible e inevitable. Ambas estaban faltas de aire por tanto gemir y concentrarse en el sexo. Iba a llegar ese orgasmo, su cuerpo se lo decía prácticamente a gritos.

─ Se va a salir pronto, Vivio-san... Voy a venirme...

─ Hazlo dentro, Einhart. No lo saques, que quiero que lo hagas dentro de mí...

Esa petición era más bien una orden a la que Einhart no era capaz de decir que no, sin importar que lo intentara. Pues bien, así lo iba a hacer. Como si fuera un pistón activado a su máxima marcha, Einhart acelera lo más que puede, golpeando contra las nalgas de Vivio de manera sonora.

Y entonces llega ese gran momento. Einhart termina corriéndose dentro de Vivio, y al parecer Vivio también estaba alcanzando su clímax, pues sus paredes vaginales apretaban con alocado frenesí el pene de Einhart. Ambas chillan de placer, tan cerca una de la otra. Se había sentido fenomenal, y Einhart se sentía feliz ante la insistencia y la iniciativa de Vivio. Era sin duda la derrota que más le alegraba haber sufrido ante ella.

─ Grandioso ─ susurra Vivio, respirando con algo de dificultad ─. Eres muy buena, Einhart-san.

─ Yo creo... que tú eres mejor, Vivio-san ─ también Einhart tenía problemas para respirar adecuadamente, pero eso no le impedía sonreír.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Luego de haber terminado juntas con todo el trabajo de lavar los platos, ambas jóvenes, nuevamente en su forma más joven, se encargar del resto de los quehaceres de la casa. La actividad había resultado mucho más divertida de lo que Einhart se había imaginado en un principio, si hasta disfrutó en grande todo aquello. Vivio se notaba incansable en su actuar, y Einhart trataba de no quedarse atrás. Luego de todo aquello, ambas disfrutan de un momento para ver la tele, tomadas de la mano.

─ Ha sido un día muy divertido y productivo para ambas, ¿no crees, Einhart-san?

─ Sí, ya lo creo ─ le responde con una sonrisa ─. Supongo que después de todo esto... tendríamos que decir... bueno...

─ ¿Decir que somos pareja? ─ Einhart se sonroja bastante, pero asiente ─ Por supuesto que sí. Desde un principio supe lo que esto implicaba, y quería hacerlo, así que no tengo ningún problema en decir que somos novias.

Einhart estaría algo ruborizada, pero su sensación de felicidad era innegable. En ese momento ambas aprovechan para besarse. Era la manera en que sellaban esa relación que apenas empezaba, y que sabían que iban a disfrutar muchísimo. Les encantaba la proyección a la que iba todo aquello, y Einhart ya no sentiría vergüenza del pene que le había crecido. Pensándolo bien, aquella era una situación a la que podría sacarle provecho.

─ Por cierto, Einhart-san ¿te apetece que lo hagamos otra vez?

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Einhart se alarma y se sonroja hasta las orejas ─ Pero ya venimos de hacerlo, además que estoy muy cansada.

─ Será que estás fuera de forma ─ dice Vivio con tono burlón ─. Vamos, que ahora mismo te entrenaré para que luches como una profesional... en tu cama.

Einhart era incapaz en ese momento de articular nada coherente. Parece que el provecho que le sacaría a su nueva relación había llegado mucho antes de lo que se había esperado, y sabía que Vivio no estaba dispuesta a recibir un no por respuesta.

**Fin**

* * *

Listo. Aquí dejo el primer lemmon en bastante tiempo que he hecho para Lyrical Nanoha. He dado lo mejor de mí tener un gran resultado, y ojalá les haya encantado. Pues bien, así es como se los dejo, y ojalá nos volvamos a ver pronto (o no tanto, pues no volveré a escribir fics largos por aquí durante un tiempo).

Hasta otra


End file.
